God's Promise
by stockingzxo
Summary: A dark Bella is released upon the world. An unfeeling monster, who has unsettled emotions about her past. Will Edward be able to save her, and make her remember? And more importantly will Bella let him? A/N First fanfic. REVIEW


I woke up alone, my eyes black with thirst. I couldn't remember anything only the pain I had felt in hell up to a few moments ago. Deep in my throat I felt… something. It is quite hard to explain, it was a hunger, a thirst. Taking a deep breath for the first time I smelled something delicious, on instinct I ran towards it, taking a huge chunk of wall with me. There was a girl on the other side, she could only be about 15 but she smelled, oh, she smelled, so, so, delicious.

Ramming into her with a great force I slammed her into the next wall, breathing in her scent deeply, she smelled like fresh baked cookies, or fresh hot chocolate, or hot baked bread, all mixed together to create an indescribable smell. Closing me eyes for a few seconds, I just enjoyed her. Too distracted I didn't hear them come.

They pushed me into the next wall with such force, it sounded like thunder. I took the girl with me. My attacker growled. "Put her down Bella."

I could not even fathom why I would want to put down such a delicious smelling object as the girl, so I didn't. Snarling, I spun on my heel, dragging the girl out of the hole with me.

I didn't know who was following me or why, but I knew they wanted to take away my prize. Running in the darkness, I passed a set of store windows. Glancing at the reflection a saw my face for the first time, I was beautiful, incredibly beautiful. I could have looked like an angel except for my snarling face and blood red eyes. Mesmerized by my image in the reflection, I forgot the girl I held in my iron strength and dropped her to the ground. Even the pull of her blood, that delicious aroma of it, didn't distract me now. It was like I had never seen myself before, like I couldn't look away even if I wanted too. That was how _they_ found me. How they saw me just staring at myself transfixed in that window.

"Oh. Bella, dear, what are we going to do with you? DO you remember anything? Anything at all?" The one that had attacked me said this. For the first time since I had been caught in my reflection a few moments before, a new feeling erupted within me. Anger, anger than hate.

How dare this man, no he was more than a man, or less. Perhaps it depended on who you asked. This monster, he thought he knew me, _he_ said he knew me. **How** can he know me, when I don't even know myself. I stared up at his reflection, his eyes seemed to mold into a creamy golden caramel colour. As my dark red eyes lifted to meet his golden ones, my snarl turned to a smirk.

Perhaps I should play this, I may be very new to this game but that did not mean I didn't know how to play it. I would go along with these, for lack of a better term, people and learn just exactly who they thought I was. Just because I decided to play nice, did not mean I was going to let my prey go…

******

A petrifying scream reached the air, no, no, more like a squeal. I was too fast, too strong for all of them. Oh, how I remembered my first taste of that sweet, too sweet, so sweet, liquid. I may now lie content in the arms of _him_, but only mere hours ago I had been feasting on the sweetest girl alive. The blood rushing through her veins, the blue lines zigzagging through her body, nothing more appealing to a fledgling new monster like me.

They had let me do it, not even _he_ had tried to stop me. They stood around me like a protective circle, not encouraging me, but not stopping me either. After I had finished, my thirst sated, _he_ looked at me with something like sympathy or empathy in his eyes. I looked back, no longer hateful or angry, more unfeeling, more like I had just strayed onto a path I should never have even found.

Lost in my thoughts I did not notice, _him_ talking to me. He said his name was Edward, mine Bella. He said we were very much in love and we were fiancées. Some how I do not believe any of this, the name Bella is a weakling name, a beautiful name, an angelic name. I am none of these; I am a paradox, a horrific beauty, a charming monster, an angelic killer.

Perhaps… I am wrong; Bella or Isabella may be the prefect name for me. A name that names me for the paradox I am. I am "God's promise" to the world. How appropriate, I cannot help but smile up. This thought truly sends a shiver of joy through me.

The fool, Edward, smiles back down at me and tightens his hold on me. He believes he is finally getting through to me. My inspiring adversary is such a disappointment. I thought he would be a teacher for this art that we are all created for, the art of hunting. Sadly, he is nothing more than a monster trying to hide behind a human façade. It looks as if the disappoint is about to speak…

"Bella," he looks down at me and brushes a curl from my face, how cliché "do you remember anything about t-the t-t-th-th-e accident?"

I stare up at him, my eyes bright red. I see the love in his eyes, the way he cares for me. Something has erased these feelings within me. I remember nothing before I woke up, just an acute pain. I only feel the most feral emotions and needs, I feel something stirring inside. It is feral yet I know it is something he might mistake as something more.

I lean forward and kiss him gently. I feel nothing, just his cold lips against my even colder lips. A flash of something before, something human, a tingle of laughter, the sound of musical notes and the feel of someone holding me gently but secure.

I break the kiss with a gasp. This sense I have to kill and be proud of it is not my own. I truly do not want this, to play a game, and manipulate this new life I have like a chess board… or **is **that what I want? I dart across the room before even Edward has time to blink.

For the monster I was only hours before, I am now a timid girl. I stare up at him, my eyes bright and wide, as I slide down the wall. Cautiously he walks towards me.

"Shhhh, Bella. It's alright." Slowly, almost human slow, he walks towards me his hands open in a gesture of peace.

"What am I becoming?" I say quietly, almost shyly. My eyes dart up, suddenly I am angered. By what I do not know, only that Edward is the focus of it. "WHAT HAVE YOU MADE ME?" The excitement tears at my clothes, I rip forward taking _him_ with me. If I were still human adrenaline would rush through my veins at this moment. I run forward with him, shoving him through the wall.

It seems as though he is slowly drifting to the ground staring up at me. He will not be harmed. I sense this; he is as indestructible as I. Something happened to change me, a story that I have not yet heard. A story that is in all fairness is the story that I must hear, the story that is mine to hear, and _he _will be the one to tell me everything.

******


End file.
